The Life Death and Rebirth of Jack Skellington
Santy Claus: Twas long ago, long before the story you all know occured, Jack Skellington was a mere human, much like all of us. You probably wonder about his life as a human , or perhaps before he was the Pumpkin King f you haven't I say it's time you begun. (Bells ring. A coffin is beingg carried thorough the streets of Halloween Town. Several residents are either weeping or have their heads down in silence as it passes. A tall slender figure dressed in ragged clothes and wearing a jack-o-lantern as a head watches as it passes it's windows) Tall Figure: So it's finally happened. (He thinks to himself.) (The mourners head the graveyard annd place the coffin in front of a grave reading JACK SKELLINGTON. Dr. Finklestein of Halloween Town begins to speak) Dr. Finklestein: He was always helpful to me especially in my lab. He was like the son I never had. He went into a depression after his belover Zero passed away. I miss them both. (Finklestein is silent and the mayor of Halloween Town begins to speak) Mayor: Jack Skellington was not only the scariest man in Hallloween Town but a friend to us all. His whole life he not only scared others but helped them as well. He will be missed by us all as he travels into the afterlife. Now here to sing on his behalf is Bonejangles. (Bonejangles of Corpse Bride begins to speak) Bonejangles: Jack Skellington was a dear friend of mine as I'm sure he was to you all. We lived our lives with fun and enjoyment. As sad as all of us are to see him go he has crossed into a better place now. Death isn't as bad as you think it i you know. HIT IT BOYS Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer Leastles of you who still got an ear I'll tell you a story to make a skeleton cry Of our own frighthening yet friendly Jack Skellington BONE BOYS Die, die we all pass away But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay And you might try 'n' hide And you might try 'n' pray But we all end up the remains of the day Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah BONEJANGLES Well Jack is known as scary for miles around He also is quite the friendly fellow But what you don't know is that good ol' Jack was getting too old and getting old fast so he was considering retiring from fright BONE BOYS Die, die we all pass away But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay And you might try 'n' hide And you might try 'n' pray o he was considering retiring from fright BONE BOYS Die, die we all pass away But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay And you might try 'n' hide And you might try 'n' pray BONEJANGLES So Jack was known as scary all his life ever since he was a baby he scared everyone yes every Halloween he was more scarier each year till this one came around when he was getting tired He had grown old And no one was told He just locked himself up and kept to himself so good ol' Jack's heart finally gave out The mayor went to check on him and what did he find BONE BOYS And then? BONEJANGLES She waited BONE BOYS And then? BONEJANGLES There in the shadows, on the floor,was it Jack? BONE BOYS And then? BONEJANGLES His heart wasn't beating at all BONEBOYS And then? BONEJANGLES And then the whole town got sad for good ol' Jack was no longer with us His heart had gave out from all that scaring So we all made a special coffin for him and tucked him in their nice and tight ol' Jack was peacefullly at rest so the whole town gathered around and watched as his coffin came around And that's the story of our good ol' Jack (They all clap, say some more words, then his coffin is lowered into the ground and dirt is put on top of it. Later on Halloween night a tall figure sneaks into cemetery with a spell book he owns. It is was watching from his window. The one with a pumpkin for a head and the raggy clothes. He opens his book to a resurrection spell and begins chanting) Tall figure: Let this being return to life, and bring terror to everyone once again, arise mortal and fulfill your purpose, and make chaos amd havoc on All Halllows Eve. (A strong breeze comes through the air and the trees all shake. A hand pops up out of the ground, then, a head, then a full body. Jack looks around, confused at first, Then he glances down and sees his flesh is now bone. Allthat's left of it is his favorite black suit that was put on him for his funeral. Then he glances at the man responsible for his rebirth. ) Jack: Pumpkinhead? Where am I? I could have sworn I was dead. Pumpkinhead: You were. (Jack sratches his head confused) Jack: How is that scientifically possible? I shouldn't be here. Pumpkinhead: I revived you. Come there is work to be done for Halloween. (They begin to leave the cemetery, they are halfway out when a white shape attacks Pumpkinhead. Pumpkinhead fights it off. The shape somersaults into the air. When it faces frontwards Jack smiles at it.) Jack: Zero (He smiles and Zero rushes to him. He starts to walk but Zero blocks him) Jack: What's the matter boy? You wanna come. (Zero had a concerned look on is face} Pummpkinhead: He can come if he wants but let's keep going (They walk on. Zero follows him. The town looking at amazement at the resurrected Jack Skellington) One guy: Is it him? Another: I think so. (The Mayor sees them) Mayor: Jack, thank heaven you're alive we have to stsrt planning for Halloween. Pumpkinhead: I've got it covered (They walk into Pumpkinhead's house) Jack: So what are your plans? Pumpkinhead: To bring Halloween back to the old days when it was scary and that was that, when fear was the main thing and you of cousrse I can't do it without you.. Jack: That sounds too scary. Halloween is meant to be fun and scary not just plain scary. I need to go think. (Jack takes a book on the history of Halloween. He goes to Spiral Hill and reads through it. Zero follows him. He starts to sing a song to the tune of Jack's Lament) There is something that tells me this is not quite right in fact this is very, very, wrong Halloween should be fun and scary not just plain old scary or maybe being dead has made me lose my edge maybe it's just me after all should I pass on? and retire once and for all I really don't know what should I do something seems off I just don't know what Should I help Pumpkinhead with his plan? or just give up go back to the grave? What should I do? I need a sign (Back at Pumpkinhead's house) Pumpkinhead: This will go on with or without Jack (He goes through another one of his spellbook. He starts to chant some sort of spell) Power of Samhain, let the goblins roam and the witches fly, lt the ghouls feast and the skeletons dance, let the ghosts gloat and the banshees shriek and owls and bats fly around on All Hallows Eve (Jack starts walking back to Halloweentown nd hears screaming) Jack: What's this? (He goes into Halloweentown. Sees people screaming and running all over the place) Jack: Something's gotta be done about this. I have to stop Pumpkinhead. There's no fun in spreading actual terror to people. (He runs to Pumpkinhead's house) Pumpkinhead: Oh good you made it Jack: Stop this madness at once Pumpkinhead: Why? It's so much fun and you know what Jack? I just remembered you died meaning I am the scariest person in Halloweentown now. I don't need you anymore after all. (Zero tries to stop Pumpkinhead but is blasted by him. A group of ghosts grab Jack and throw him out of Pumpkinhead's house) Jack: I have to stop him. Maybe the doctor will know what to do. (He heads over to Doctor Finklestein's house and knocks on the door) Doctor Finklestein: Come in (Jack enters) Doctor Finklestein: Good to see you my boy. Alive and well I see Jack: Sort of but that's not why I'm here Doctor Finklestein: What do you need boy? Jack: Something to stop Pumpkinhead from terrorizing the town (Doctor Finklestein scatches his head and Jack spots something in the corner Jack: Dynamite this should stop him for sure (He leaves and heads back to Pumpkinhead's house. He sees him in the streets laughing at how scared everyone is. He taps him on the shoulder. Pumpkinhead turns around) Jack: TRICK OR TREAT (He shoves the dynamite down him and he explodes and everything created by his spell disappears. His head and shirt fly into the air and Jack catches them) Jack: You know this will make a neat costume (The Mayor walks up) Mayor: Well done Jack you desereve an award Jack: Just saving Halloween Mayor: We have a party in the town square please come along Jack: I have somewhere to be but I'll be right there (Jack heads back to Doctor Finklestein's house) Doctor Finklestein: What now boy? Jack: Sorry to bother you again but it's just being dead is a bit lonely. I need someone to talk to. Doctor Finklestein: What about your dog? Jack: No someone like me who can speak Doctor Finklestein: I know what you mean I have just the thing or person if you prefer (They head into another room of the house. Jack sees a beatiful rag doll girl standing there) Doctor Finklestein: Her name's Sally. I made her as an assisstant but she was unruly so I locked her in here. Jack: Hi Sally: Hi Jack: MInd if I borrow her for a while? Doctor Finklestein: Anyting to get her off my hands (They head to the town square where a party is going on) Jack: Oh I better get in costume (He goes to change. While the party goes on. The town begins to sing.) SHADOW Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? SHADOW Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween PATCH CHORUS This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night GHOSTS This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween UNDER THE BED I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red UNDER THE STAIRS I am the one hiding under yours stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair CHORUS This is Halloween, this is Halloween VAMPIRES Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song MAYOR In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise CHORUS Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll... DEMON, WEREWOLF & MELTING MAN Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green WEREWOLF Aren't you scared? WITCHES Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night TREE Everybody scream, everbody scream MEN In our town of Halloween! CLOWN I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace GHOUL I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair SHADOW I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright CHORUS This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! CORPSE TRIO Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare CORPSES That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween CHORUS In this town MAYOR Don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise CHORUS Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everyone scream Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now! EVERYONE This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! CHILD TRIO In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song EVERYONE La la la la-la la Repeat (Jack dressed in his Pumpkinhead costume jumps ito the cauldron and comes out without it) Mayor: That was great. I say we do this every year. Jack: I don't see why not. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE. (Shifts to Santy Claus narrating) Santy Claus: That marks thend of outr tale my friends but alas it's not the last I have of our Skeleton Man. We haven't heard the last of Pumpkinhead either but that is another story. THE END